No pensemos en el mismo lugar
by blue kirito
Summary: Deseaba tanto adquirir conocimientos de esa otra realidad, que no se detuvo a pensar en el daño que estaba causando. [Especial de terror] Kouen x Hakuryuu.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **No pensemos en el mismo lugar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deseaba tanto adquirir conocimientos de esa otra realidad, que no se detuvo a pensar en el daño que estaba causando.**

 **[Especial de terror]**

 **Kouen x Hakuryuu**

 **.**

Tu existencia siempre me supuso un enorme problema. Llegaste a mi vida cuando no te esperaba, siquiera sabía que en el mundo había alguien como tú. Si he de ser honesto al principio desconfíe, no tienes el semblante más amistoso y el tono de tu voz tampoco ayuda pero, de alguna manera, quizá debido a la convivencia me interesé. Ren Kouen, el hombre más capaz, sabio y calculador del país, mi primo.

Por las noches al llegar a casa, te metías en mi habitación, sin tocar la puerta, sintiéndote dueño de todo. Había reclamos de mi parte hasta que lograbas distraerme con una brillante historia. ¿De dónde las sacabas? ¿Cuál era ese otro mundo del que ansiabas saber más? A veces pensaba que la locura invadía tu cabeza y otras muchas creía ciegamente en tus palabras. Deseaba hacer que ese lugar fuera real, que nos acercara mucho más. Ese sitio al que fui incapaz de darle un nombre estrechó nuestros vínculos. Las noches se convirtieron en madrugadas y mañanas. Hacías el trabajo en casa, siempre tan responsable. Cuando salía del colegio ya me esperabas en la puerta, montado en tu elegante deportivo rojo. Llegué a convencerte de ir a una cafetería o al parque, no me interesaba estar rodeado de pergaminos o que la gente nos mirase extraño si podía estar a tu lado. Esos cuentos te obsesionaron y me arrastraste aunque el objetivo era muy distinto, el mío eras tú. Comencé a frecuentar arqueólogos, antiguas bibliotecas, incluso a brujos y hechiceros que resultaron charlatanes, llegado a ese punto lo haría todo por ti. Que grande fué mi desilusión al volver al hogar una tarde y encontrarte besándote con mi hermana. Quedé paralizado, no daba crédito. No, ella te forzó, ¿cierto?

\- Llegas en buen momento Hakuryuu, hoy haré público mi noviazgo con Hakuei.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y más importante, ¿por qué? Debí ser suficiente para ti. Pensaba que era tu todo como lo eres para mi. No recuerdo muy bien que ocurrió entonces, solo que lloraba y corría muy lejos de ahí. No soportaba verte, era como si te burlaras de mi desgracia.

Dejé la escuela y me refugié en casa de Judal, mi mejor amigo. Aunque eso no impedía que se riera de lo patético que soy. Unas dos semanas más tarde tocaron la puerta, abrí desganado.

\- Hermana.

Jamás me supo una palabra tan amarga.

\- ¿Por qué huiste? - preguntaste como si en verdad estuvieras preocupada, desvíe la mirada.

\- Temo perderte - a él.

\- No seas tonto - me cogiste en un maternal abrazo - Aún si nos casamos estaré a tu lado.

¿Casar? ¿Entonces esa relación tenía mucho más de lo que imaginaba? Y fuiste tu la que escupió su veneno, sonreiste cruelmente, como si pudieras ver mi dolor.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! - te empuje buscando hacer distancia.

\- Tu hermana, mi pequeño Hakuryuu.

Volví sobre mis pasos y me encerré como el mayor cobarde. Llegué a la alcoba de Judal y practicante me enterré en las sábanas. Debía resignarme, lo de ustedes iba enserio.

...

\- Ah...

Suspiré delante de la gran mansión Ren, debía hacer frente a todo pero no me atrevía.

\- Hakuryuu...

Me llamaste, situado a mi espalda, me estremecí. Giré y frunciste el ceño, clásico en ti, buscabas respuestas.

\- Te diré todo pero primero acompáñame a cierto lugar.

Aceptaste y subimos a tu auto. Fué un trayecto de media hora a la dirección que te indiqué. Entrecerraste los ojos sin comprender qué hacíamos en una fabrica para velas. El guardia que era ni más ni menos que Judal nos dejó pasar, a esa hora no había nadie más pues era para ir a comer. Dimos un largo recorrido en silencio y me detuve ante un gran contenedor.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

\- No sabía que eras novio de mi hermana.

\- Hakuei quiso esperar, pensaba que no lo tomarías a bien, eres un hermano muy celoso.

Celos, que extraño sonó viniendo de ti.

\- Que bien me conoce.

\- La haré feliz.

No tengo dudas pero no soy tan fuerte como supuse. No puedo dejarte ir.

\- ¿Qué hay de la historia de ese otro mundo?

\- Puedo continuar investigando con ella.

Bastardo, ¿el pasado no interesa? ¿Qué fui entonces? Me analizaste con la mirada, a cambio coloqué las manos sobre tu pecho, ejercí presión y estuviste a punto de caer al contenedor. El humo caliente rozaba nuestra piel, la temperatura debe ser en verdad elevada.

\- Fué peligroso - me reprendiste.

\- Si no eres mío tampoco de nadie.

Fue increíble la expresión de sorpresa en tu rostro, la incredulidad. No pudiste sostenerte cuando me arrojé a ti. Caímos y estaba dispuesto a compartir tu destino pero tú... ¡Tú! ¡Me lanzaste lejos argumentando que era el hermano de la mujer que amas! ¡Jamás se trató de nosotros! Quedé aturdido en el suelo pero tus gritos me hicieron volver en mi. Desde mi posición pude ser testigo de como luchabas por salir, de como sufrías cuando la parafina líquida quemaba tus órganos al introducirse sin piedad, como enrojecía tu piel y como se derretían fragmentos al ser consumidos. Algunos segundos más tarde, silencio.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

Aún cuando Judal sentía asco por mi, me ayudó a recuperar tu cuerpo. La contracción en tus manos y la gran apertura que forman tus labios me dan la ligera idea del terror que te embargó en los últimos instantes pero, las heridas no opacaron tu galanura o dignidad. Estarías a mi lado para siempre.

...

Algunos días después.

Hakuei me visita en mi alcoba, tiene notorias ojeras y su semblante está descompuesto por decir lo menos.

\- Aún no lo encuentran Hakuryuu.

Me mira, casi de inmediato se voltea. No tolera al muñeco de tamaño real recostado a mi lado y que tanto se parece a Kouen, aunque con la cara tapada.

\- Lamento no haber notado que lo amabas pero lo que haces no es sano.

\- Cada quien lidia con la traición de distinta manera. No se meta en mi duelo hermana.

Te fuiste llorando, buscando negar al ser en que me convertí. Quité el paño que cubre el rostro desfigurado de Kouen-dono y le besé.

\- Jamás te encontrarán porque estas a mi lado. Tenemos toda una vida para descubrir la puerta a ese otro mundo... aunque es probable que no pensemos en el mismo lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Para historias como esta me gusta explotar el lado desquiciado de Hakuryuu, aunque siento que se me pasó un poco la mano. La inspiración vino gracias a AOI SALUJA y su frase "El cadaver de Alibaba-kun no piensa lo mismo" ;~; comadre... ¡A veces me aterra! Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio~.**


End file.
